


Silver Moon Sparkling

by stardustedknuckles



Series: Holiday Snapshots [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas fic, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Modern AU, but mostly just for me, i know it's november but I wanted soft, photographer yasha, technically werewolf yasha au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27570136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustedknuckles/pseuds/stardustedknuckles
Summary: After the house has cleared from the Christmas gathering, Yasha and Beau sit quietly on their couch and have a soft moment in which they go through the photos from the day and Beau comments she'd like some photos of Yasha too.In other words, it's just fluff because I needed fluff.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Series: Holiday Snapshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914979
Comments: 3
Kudos: 85





	Silver Moon Sparkling

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on keeping myself to a publishing schedule of Monday, Wednesday, and most Saturdays (I'm not home on some weekends). What that means is that if I don't have a personal project ready to go, I'll throw up a quick prompt after I figure out what emotion I'm chasing. And I dunno, I just wanted them being cute and usually when I go modern like this it's in the werewolf yasha timeline, so here we are.

"So do you think we're just gonna keep saying every year is the best Christmas ever til we die?"

Yasha smiled into her hot chocolate. "I can't speak for you, but that's certainly my goal."

  
Beau lifted the blanket spread over their laps and snuggled closer, staring out at the big tree glistening with lights and tinsel. It looked empty now with all of the presents underneath having been opened and taken home by their little family, but not in a sad way. It looked…fulfilled.

Yasha pulled a wedge of chocolate orange off and offered it up to Beau, who leaned and took it in her mouth without letting go of the mug between her hands.

"Get any good photos?" she said when she'd swallowed. Yasha brightened and reached for the camera, holding her mug out to keep it steady. Beau plucked it out of her hand so she would be able to operate the buttons without compromising, and Yasha flashed her a quick smile in the lights of the tree and the fireplace before powering it on to pull up the slideshow. Beau rested her head on Yasha's shoulder and watched the evening play out in reverse, feeling warm and content in every possible way.

"Kiri and Luc are very hard to get good pictures of in low light," Yasha commented.

Beau squinted at the screen, looking for traces of the blur that Yasha was probably seeing. "They look great, Yash."

"As long as you don’t zoom in," she agreed, but she was smiling too.

A photo of Caleb asleep with his back against the couch, head resting against Beau's knee. Jester with whipped cream on her nose, grinning at the lens with a fork of pumpkin pie between her teeth. Fjord cowering and laughing, a series of orange dashes whizzing by. Yeza, Veth, and Luc's respective faces at the sight of the high-artillery nerf gun box partially unwrapped in his lap. Caduceus pouring cider for the carolers that turned up after dinner, and a blurry, oddly-lit phenomenon that was probably Molly hurling snowballs at them and cackling madly - which had prompted the cider.

Scattered throughout, every other photo it seemed, was Beau - a photo of Beau trying on her new scarf from Fjord, a photo of Beau watching to see how Kiri liked her gift. A photo of Beau laughing out loud at the gift Molly had given Caleb, a photo of Beau trying and failing to look grumpy in her pajamas at 5 AM.

And so, so many more.

Beau looked up at Yasha as she set her camera down and accepted her mug back from Beau. "Does it ever bother you that you're not in them?" she asked.

Yasha took a sip and thought for a moment. "Not really," she said. "I don't see myself in my own memories, you know?"

They didn't often discuss the gap in Yasha's memory, the couple of indistinct years before she'd left her country and come here, but Beau knew better than most how much of Yasha's drive to take photos was rooted in the fear of it happening again.

"I get what you mean," Beau agreed. "I wish I could take pictures of you, though." The firelight didn't show much in the way of Yasha's slight flush, but Beau had been with her long enough to know the expression she made to go along with it, and she was wearing it now. "What?" she asked, smiling. "You think you're the only one who likes looking at her girlfriend a lot?"

Yasha's grin stretched and she huffed a laugh. "I never thought about it that way, I suppose." She dropped a kiss on Beau's head. "You remember so much, is all."

"Yeah, well. Sometimes it's just nice to have something to look at. S'why my shitty phone has so many photos of us on it." A pensive silence stretched for a moment, and then Yasha set her mug down and started tugging the blanket off to get up.

Beau made a soft little indignant noise, and Yasha reached out to touch the hollow under her ear. "Give me just a minute." She gave Beau a second to lean into her hand, and then she crossed over to the small pile of gifts for the two of them and withdrew a long, slender box that had come from Caleb. Beau watched as Yasha pulled out a thick metal rod, which then became three rods, and after some hasty adjusting, Yasha spun a little plate onto the bottom of her camera and mounted it up on top of the tripod. Beau made faces at her while she fussed with the zoom and the lighting, and then she picked up a tiny remote Beau hadn't seen and pressed it experimentally before making her way back to the couch with a satisfied nod. She handed Beau the remote and got to work settling in.

"Kiss me," she said when the blanket was back in place, and Beau wasted no time complying. At first, the shutter was distracting. But Yasha tasted like the peppermint she added to her hot chocolate, and the palm of her hand was warm on Beau's cheek, and soon she was pressing the button without any real conscious memory of why.

Her favorite, later, would be the one taken in the moment after they parted, before the one where they broke into soft smiles - though that was a good one. In her favorite one, the firelight was caught all along Yasha's cheek and in her eyes, and she was looking at Beau with something like a soft awe, like she couldn't hold in all of what Beau was to her and it had to come out in that expression.

Beau didn't mind that she was in it too, because there was a matching look on her face that made her nearly unrecognizable to herself. When had she fallen that hard, to be able to make a face that open and soft? When had Yasha drawn that out of her, and how did Beau ensure that neither of them went back inside the boxes they came from?

Her seond favorite was definitely the one where she and most of the couch were completely obscured by a giant, white wolf-shaped blur standing over her and licking her face. Some things were just classic.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh also I put this in the holiday snapshots series but it's where I'm going to put all my holiday stuff regardless of AU or timeline. This one fits with the first one pretty well actually, but that was unintended and in the first one they all live in the same big house. Whereas Yasha and Beau have their own in this one. So no real correlation intended.


End file.
